Nothing comes between us
by kim.lay.9615
Summary: What if Marvel heroes never thought of looking for the Scarlet Witch what will Dr.Doom do?
1. Chapter 1

What if the marvel characters never found the Scarlet Witch or never thought of looking her? Well here is your story.

Knock knock

"Who is it?" Wanda Maximoff asks.

"It's me love, may I come in."

"Of course Victor," she invited, "What brings you here Doom?"

Victor Von Doom entered the sleeping chamber of Wanda Maximoff of no memory of the Scarlet Witch close the door behind and step forward to his beloved.

"Tomorrow you marry the king of Latveria," he replies.

She nodded her head. "Yes I am aware of that."

"So what I'm saying is it's not too late to reconsider. Leave me now, I have enemies than allies so please it is not too late to reconsider," Doom stroke Wanda's check gently with his cold armor hand.

Wanda look at him dead in the eye with a serious look, she held the king's hand with two and said. "If you have enemies, it is because they do not know you as I do. And after the wedding tomorrow nothing and no one will ever come between us."

"Your words are heavy my dear."

Maximoff step closer and put two hands on his armor shoulder.

"Doom please asks me this do you love me?" she questioned.

"Yes." He answers.

"Do you want to marry me?"

"Anything in the world to wed you."

"Then I give you my left hand in marriage." With passion she said.

"Then by all means that is necessary I will take your left hand in marriage, death to us part." The Doom began to take his leave. Walk out the door he did and took the last glimpse of his fiancée and closed the twin doors.

As she stood their with her hood over head alone all she could think about is the future she and her future husband could have.

"Yes Von Doom death to us part."


	2. Chapter 2 My Mother's Grave Stone

Winters in Latveria were always so peaceful and beautiful. He loved to stroll through the courtyard of Darmstadt in the winter time. The crunch of snow under his metallic boots, the silence that seemed to be louder than the castle's patrols…

Though he wondered where his queen had run off to. First huge snowfall since their marriage and he would have loved to have walked through the winter wonderland hand and hand.

Suddenly, he felt something hit his head. He stumbled forward with a groan. Doctor Doom lifted his hand to his head, snow fell from his hood. He looked around for the culprit.

"Who hit Doom in the head with a snowball!?" He shouted. The monarch quieted when he heard a woman giggle.

From behind a tree, Wanda Maximoff peeked out with a snowball in her hand. She gasped as a snowball came close to hitting her. The mutant sorceress laughed as she ran from her cover. Doom gave chase, another snowball in his hand. The newlyweds played in the snow, throwing snowballs at each other in glee.

The happy couple eventually found their way in each other's arms, covered in snow. Doom spun his wife around, Wanda laughing as her red cloak and her curly brunette hair swished in the air. Doom held her in his arms, his intense rust-colored eyes gazing softly into her gentle green eyes. He felt eyes upon them, and his stance intensified as he lifted his head. Castle patrol guards looked floored at the childish display of their king.

Doom commanded his guards to get back to work with a glance. Immediately, the guards straightened up and hurried off to resume their patrol.

"_Imbeciles" _he said in the thought.

"Victor what are you staring at?" Wanda asks.

He look at her questioned face "It is nothing my dear." He took his armor hands off her waist, then took her hand and walk about the castle.

Doom felt his patrols eyes on his wife and himself again and pause, Wanda did not know what her husband was staring at but notices he was staring at something or someone and look up behind her.

"Victor its just nosy people do not mind them." She said.

"As you say my love." Doom said.

"Come now lets visit your mothers grave stone." She said.

"Why?"

"I feel something calling to me." Tugging him she did so he may move along with her.

Wanda Doom the gentle woman known to man receive flowers from a little Latverian girl for being so kind, Dooms heart lit up with joy loving the feeling of his soul mates attention towards the child watching them giggle and then part ways.

The Doomstadt garden is beautiful when it snows. All Victor has done was obeying his wife commands while she continually pulls her husbands arm to Cynthia Von Doom's grave stone.

"Wanda." He walks and stares at the same time looking very sad. "Wanda why must-" Dooms tracks stop unable to finish his sentence. The pain he felt standing before a dead woman's honor.

**Cynthia Von Doom loved but not forgotten.**

She relics his arm taken two steps to the stone and knelt down before the grave. "Hello mother in-law it is me Wanda your son's wife. These flowers were given to me by a little girl on our way here too you, I felt your presence touch my soul so I wanted you too know that there's still people who cares for you and so I honor you with these pick flowers, mother." Ending the long honoring sentence.

Former last named Maximoff wept in the middle between mother and husband. Von Doom pleased of her action she disserved an award for such nobility of words, knelt down by her side whipping the warm tears from her cheeks and steady her head to the Baron.

"My dear the sun have part way, nature birds has departed and its time to return to the nest." He announce to Wanda.

Wanda nod her head and they both got up exited the garden and they both to Doom's castle.


End file.
